


The Secret Biography of Donald Duck

by LycoDra



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Donald being awsome, Family Feels, Gen, How do I tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycoDra/pseuds/LycoDra
Summary: On a slow day with nothing better to do, the kids decided to waste their time rummaging through their Uncle's things. As to be expected what they found was boring photo albums and trinkets from when the boys were younger. However, tucked away and wrapped suspiciously was a book that recounted all of Uncle Donald's past adventures from when he was their age to beyond Scrooge and Della. The kids soon learn that there is way more to their boring, average Uncle than he has let on. Way more than anybody else suspected.





	The Secret Biography of Donald Duck

Its a surprisingly quiet day in McDuck Manor. The family just finished a three-day bender, leaving the kids with nothing to do. 

Scrooge was sleeping the weariness away. Della following his Uncle’s footsteps was passed out in her room. Launchpad was the only one not asleep, but he currently wasn’t present at the Manor.

Dewey and Webby tried to make it a mystery the kids could waste some time on, but Mrs. Beakly quickly intercepted.  
“Launchpad is working his second job in St. Canard,” she scolded, “it’s best you children don’t bother him.”

With nothing left to do and no one left to bother, the children were left to do the only activity available...rummaging through their families things. 

“Why are we going through Uncle Donald’s things?” the red clad triplet inquired. 

“Why.” Webby turned around and faced the elder triplet with a gleeful and somewhat scorning expression.

“Don’t you want to see all the memorabilia, a great adventurer like your Uncle has collected over the years?” 

“Uncle Donald,” Louie began voice stern but tired, “is not cool enough to have treasure in his house boat, also if he did I would have already found it and sold it.”

Webby was ready to protest, but before she could speak the third triplet interrupted her. 

“I got to agree with Louie on this one, Webby. Aside from the really cool adventurers Uncle Donald had with Uncle Scrooge and Mom he hasn’t really done anything all that interesting.” 

Readying a retort, Webby stopped herself when she noticed a hastily wrapped package in the corner. She patted towards it, garnering the other boys attention. 

Dusting it off and carefully investigating it. Webby noted how suspicious this all seemed to be. A mysterious box, terribly wrapped as if on a hurry, and tucked away. All these clues seem to lead Webby to an easy conclusion: this is another McDuck family secret. 

The boys seemed to have made the same conclusion and looked at the box anxiously. 

“What kind of secret would Uncle Donald possibly hide?” Huey asked though the tone of his voice betrayed the humor of his words. 

Dewey impatient as ever, snatched the parcel from Webby’s hand and ripped the poor wrapping to shred. Anticlimactically what they found was just a regular book. 

“A book!,” Dewey exclaimed, “lame.” 

He was about to chuck it behind his shoulder before, Huey snatched the book from Dewey’s hands. 

Opening up the cover, the red clad triplets eyes grew wide as saucers. Noticing their brother’s reaction, the rest of the children looked over Huey’s shoulder and read the book’s title: 

The Secret Biography of Donald F. Duck by C. B. Rosa


End file.
